Brilliant Day (DJ BASS Low-Life-Dogs Mix)
Brilliant Day: es una canción exclusiva lanzada con la OST , compuesta e interpretada por DJ BASS Low-Life-Dogs Mix. La misma jamás llega a oírse en el anime, pero es muy hermosa y esta dotada de un ritmo peculiar. Lejos, una de las mejores músicas dadas a la saga Blood. thumb|right|300px Letra 'Japonés' 誰が悪いのかって?でも誰がいいのかって? そんな事知る術持たずに迷い続けたまま 確かなことなんて 何も見つけられなくて 進み続ける事で必死こいて今を生きてるんだ どこか狭い空は 眩しくて いつでも変わらずに 僕らを照らす 飛んで 風になり 諦めないで どこまでも行ける事を信じて 迷い続けて 拾った弱さが いつか僕らの強さに変わった For a brilliant day 何も見えなくって それでもやるしかなくて 分かれ道に気付かないふりして走り続ける 何かを失って でもまた何かを得て 欲しいものじゃなく必要な物だけが残っていた それでも僕らまだ 憧れて 閉ざされた世界から 虹を通り抜け 飛べる 果てしない 夢が彩る この先に在る未来を信じて 明日の空を 睨んだ繰る日が 新しい鼓動へと繋がった For a brilliant day 君の手引き寄せ 探す白い明日を 自由の扉へ 風になり 諦めないで どこまでも行ける事を信じて 迷い続けて 拾った弱さが いつか僕らの強さに変わった In a maze of Life... For a brilliant day... 'Ingles' Who Is Who I do it? 'S bad?thumb|right|299px I still continued to have no way to know that such ambivalence I can not find any definite I'm alive now desperately richness By continuing progress Narrow bright sky are somewhere I light for us to change at any time without On the fly Do not give up and become the wind I believe that you can go far I picked up the weakness continues to waver I changed to the strength of our someday For a brilliant day Just do it without even can not see anything Keep running to pretend not to notice the fork in the road But also getting something to lose something Was left only what you need 's not what you want And yet we still yearn Through the rainbow from the closed world Fly Endless dream color I believe the future lies ahead I stared at the sky the day to come in tomorrow I was led to a new beat For a brilliant day Miscellany your guidance Find the white tomorrow To the door of freedom Do not give up and become the wind I believe that you can go far I picked up the weakness continues to waver I changed to the strength of our someday In a maze of Life ... For a brilliant day ... 'Español' ¿Quién es quién lo hago? 'S malo? Todavía seguía no tienen forma de saber que esta ambivalencia No puedo encontrar ninguna definido Estoy vivo ahora desesperadamente riqueza por el progreso continuo Brillante cielo está en alguna parte estrecha del Enciendo para nosotros a cambio en cualquier momento sin en la mosca No te rindas y convertirse en el viento Yo creo que se puede ir muy lejos Cogí la debilidad sigue a vacilar He cambiado a la fuerza de nuestra algún día Para un día brillante Sólo tienes que hacer sin ni siquiera puedo ver nada Sigue corriendo fingir no darse cuenta del tenedor en la carretera Pero también está consiguiendo algo que perder algo Quedó sólo lo que necesita no es lo que usted quiere Y sin embargo, todavía anhelan A través del arco iris del mundo cerrado volar Color de sueño sin fin Creo que el futuro está por venir Me quedé mirando el cielo el día para venir mañana Me llevaron a un nuevo ritmo Para un día brillante Miscelánea su orientación Encuentra la mañana blanco A la puerta de la libertad No te rindas y convertirse en el viento Yo creo que se puede ir muy lejos Cogí la debilidad sigue a vacilar He cambiado a la fuerza de nuestra algún día En el laberinto de la vida. Para un día brillante... Galería Coverb.jpg|El cover del Cd Categoría:Anime Categoría:Productos Categoría:Música Categoría:canciones inéditas Categoría:APOYANDO A BLOOD-C Categoría:Apoyando a blood c Categoría:SAYA